Dark Helmet
'Dark Helmet '''is the 16th fighter in ''YTPguy17's Lawl. Moveset Neutral B - The Schwartz Dark Helmet uses his Schwartz Ring. Tap the B Button to shoot Schwartz lasers. If you keep pressed the B button, you use the Schwartz grab, creating an energy ball that grabs anyone who touches it (Including human traps). If you press A while you're grabbing someone, Helmet crushes and drops him/her, dealing damage. Hold left or right (depending of your direction) and release the B button to throw the opponent. The thrown opponents can do damage to anyone who touches it. You can hold this attack as much as you want, but it deals damage to yourself if you hold it more than 10 seconds, and the held opponent takes no damage at all. Side B - Prepare For Light Speed Colonel Sanders appears behind Dark Helmet and he announce the speed boost you'll receive. After that, a sign will appear showing which speed you get. You can get 2 speed boosts: *Light Speed: This one appears more often. It boosts Dark Helmet's movement and attacking speed by x2 for 10 seconds, also running into opponents can cause damage to them. *Ludicrous Speed: This one will only appear by a 1/5 chance. This will increase everything by 4X for 10 seconds. The attack can be cancelled if you hit Colonel Sanders during the announcement, but attacking Dark Helmet won't stop the attack. After the speed boost wears off, you have to wait 20 seconds to use the move again. Up B - Beam Me Up, Snotty Dark Helmet creates a teleporter. Everytime you press Up B, Dark Helmet will teleport to it. Pressing Up B while on top of the teleport will allow Dark Helmet to remove it. The teleporter can't be destroyed, but it disappears after 3 teleports. Down B - Mr. Coffee Dark Helmet drinks some coffee, restoring 25% of damage. You can't use this attack again until the Mr Coffee is ready again. It's readiness will be known when a beep is heard, after that, you can drink again. Be noteful because the beep can play at anytime. Final Smash - Abandon Ship! Dark Helmet presses the Self-Destruction Button. After that, a female voice will announce that the Self Destruction will happen after 5 seconds. Dark Helmet gets inside a escape pod, while some other pods will appear depending on the amount of opponents, (3 Opponents: 2 Pods, 2 Opponents: 1 Pod, 1 Opponent: Only Dark Helmet's Pod). The opponents have to go to the escape pods before the time goes out. The opponents that can't reach to a pod will get KOd, after that, all the ones who reach to a pod will be shown flying in space until they fall down into a different stage. KO Sounds K.O Sound #1 - "Shit" K.O Sound #2 - "AHHHH!" Star K.O - "AHHH-AHH-AH!" Screen K.O ￼- "OW!" Taunts Up Taunt: (Takes off his helmet) "I can't breath in this thing!" Side Taunt: "I'm surrounded by Assholes!" Down Taunt: "I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate." Victories & Lossage Victory #1 - Dark Helmet says, "Now you see that Evil will always triumph, because Good is Dumb". Victory #2 - Dark Helmet will drink a coffee, while laughing with Colonel Sanders. Victory #3 - Dark Helmet puts his helmet on, while laughing evilly afterwards. Losing Pose - Dark Helmet falls over with his helmet off. Category:Playable Character Category:YTPguy17 Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Spaceballs Category:Celebrities Category:Not From Earth Category:Unlockable Character Category:80's Category:Grappler Category:Powahouse Category:Hit n' Run